Chromatography techniques such as liquid chromatography, gas chromatography, low pressure chromatography, medium pressure chromatography, high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), ultra-high performance chromatography (UHPLC), etc. can be used, for example, in an analytical role or in a preparative role to separate, identify, and quantify the components of a mixture. Such techniques essentially pass a fluid (“mobile phase”) containing a sample mixture through a column containing a separation medium (“stationary phase.”) The stationary phase and mobile phase can be chosen such that components in the sample have different affinity for the stationary and mobile phase, causing different flow rates for the different components and leading to the separation of the components as they flow through the column. The stationary phase can be a granular material comprising, for example, a ceramic or a polymeric material, selected for the particular separation being performed.
It is desirable for a chromatography system to be arranged to quickly, easily and reliably couple two chromatography columns in a chromatography system.